


What

by marauder34



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder34/pseuds/marauder34
Summary: Anders is enjoying a coveted hot shower on the Galactica, but an unwelcome surprise awaits him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookie_rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_rock/gifts).



Anders closed his eyes and let the shower spray his back. Hot showers were a rare luxury anywhere on the fleet, let alone on the Galactica, and he intended to savor every precious second of this one.

Without warning, he felt another stream of warm water splash against the side of the shower stall, spattering his leg and foot. The shower washed it quickly away, but there’s was no mistaking the quickly vanishing whiff of ammonia.

“Kara!” he said, exasperated. “What the frak?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

“What?” she said.


End file.
